Medici
The Republic of Medici is the fictional nation where Just Cause 3 takes place. Info summary The nation is currently ruled by the dictator General Di Ravello. The nation is reported to be 400 square miles (similarly sized to Panau). Based on the screenshots, it can be assumed that the nation has an at least average level of development for a European nation. If one of the pre-announcement leaked screenshots, that shows an in-game objectives menu, is to be trusted, Medici is divided into provinces. JC3 art director Zach Schlappi: :"For Just Cause 3, we wanted a sort of new location, and no one has tackled the Mediterranean in the way we saw it. Of course, Assassin's Creed had Florence and Italy, but we were looking at Monaco and the central/southern Mediterranean. It's such a good area because it's a little bit of everything. Everyone's done South America. Everyone has done Eastern Russia, but we thought that the Mediterranean was an untapped resource. I looked at a span of places from Sicily to Northern Africa to Greece to Albania, which gave us a nice quilt to work with. There are some great dusty environments, and you get some of that hot hazy feeling, those beautiful emerald waters, and those great big skies. It seems like a great area to lay waste to, because it was so beautiful. :A deep world has to have some culture, it has to have a lot of meaning, it can't be something that's throw-away or disposable. Medici is believable and yet very approachable. It's a place you might want to go on vacation, yet it has trouble. It has a dictatorship. After that, I wanted to ask ourselves, 'How do you play with that language in the environment?' So, I created a system of colors: grey, yellow, and red are the colors of oppression. While the pristine world is full of more natural colors. If you look at any picture of the Mediterranean you see blue skies, wheat fields, and a lot of lavender. If you look at all our concept art there is a constant color theme of golden ochre versus teal blue. It's always those two complementary colors bouncing around. :We have five different biomes and they all have their own palette feel. Each one has an identity. There is an air of exploration and expanse as people travel the world. We have two different coasts. One that is brutal with jagged rocks and deep sea cliffs, and the other is very smooth and sandy were all the tourist go. As you wander further inland you have the pastoral areas, which are full of fields of lavender and sunflowers like in Italy or Spain. That adds a sense of the human element to the game; this is a place where people live. It also creates a contrast for the scrublands which is like the Mediterranean wild west, which is full of industry and deforestation. Beyond that you have the forest, which are full of mystery and have a smokey atmosphere. Finally, players will approach the icy mountains. So players have this full sense of progression of all representations of water, from mountain snow to watery coasts." Geography The nation is located in a fictional Mediterranean archipelago. Improvements into game coding have been reported to make underground locations like caves possible. The nation is reported to have five distinct "biomes": *Coastal area with large rocks and cliffs. *Coastal area with sandy beaches and tourist resorts. *Inland area with agricultural fields and industrial facilities. *Forest area which is said to be "full of mystery and have a smokey atmosphere". *Icy mountains. Energy and industry As confirmed by a picture (see below), a portion of Medicis energy is produced by Wind Turbines. Agriculture Medici has lots of fields, including for some straw crops and vineyards. Trivia *This nation is the home of Rico Rodriguez, the protagonist of the Just Cause game series. *The name of the nation is based on the House of Medici, a banking family, political dynasty and later royal house that began to gather prominence in the Republic of Florence during the late 14th century. *The language spoken in Medici is a mix of Spanish, Sicilian and Italian, with nonexistent and/or dialectical words included. *The flag is based on the flag of Syria. Gallery Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (landscape).png|One of the pre-announcement leaked screenshots from november 2014. Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (profile objectives menu).jpg|One of the pre-announcement leaked screenshots from november 2014. Just Cause 3 promotional artwork 2.png|Promotional artwork. Flags on JC3 helicopters.png|Close-up of the flags on the helicopters that attack Rico. It's believed that the flag on the left is the flag of Medici and the right (also seen on a picture of a faction MV) is a faction flag. Just Cause 3 coastal town and radar base.png JC3 Freefall.png|Promotional screenshot. JC3 bus and helicopter shoot-out.png JC3 blue plane and explosion.png|Previously unknown plane. Medici countryside.png|Medici countryside. Medici giant cliff.png|This would be the worlds tallest sea-level cliff, if it was real. Medici mountain castle.png|Notice the passenger ship and the attack helicopter. JC3 rocky coast.jpg|Medici coast. JC3 skydiving to radar base.jpg|It has been confirmed that a base with a huge radar dish has to be destroyed in a mission. This could be it. JC3 explosion.jpg JC3 skydiving.jpg Just Cause 3 island and logo.PNG JC3 wingsuit2.png JC3 parachuting on countryside.png JC3 tractor and castle.PNG JC3 Panorama.png Yay.png Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Locations